I told You So
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Song fic to Randy Travis' I told you so. A drift forms between Niles and CC. Can they find their way back to each other?


_Suppose I called you up tonight and told you that I loved you_

_And suppose that I said that I wanted to come back home_

_And suppose I cried and said "I finally learned my lesson."_

"_And I'm tired of spending all my time alone."_

What would CC do if he picked up the phone? Would she reject him and laugh that boisterous laugh? Or would she say that she'd forgiven him and that she would welcome him home again after all of these months. One thing was for certain: Niles was tired of living a broken down man and he would do anything, say anything, if it would bring him the heart of the woman he loves. Life was just not worth living alone. Oh, he had been alone for years, and he'd been doing just fine. But then he'd known CC Babcock and everything changed. She accused him of being a miserable old man but she had no idea of how happy he was having her in his life. The name calling, the chemistry, the stolen glances- all of those things were just part of the thrill of their courtship. Every little "Butler Boy" or "Broom Hilda" was what other people would refer too as "sweetheart " or "dear". Warped, but true, and it definitely worked for them on every levels. They knew when to draw the line, and they never dreamt of crossing it. Until the day they parted that is….

_If I told you that I realized that you're all I've ever wanted _

_And it's killing me to be so far away_

_Would you tell me that you loved me too and would we cry together?_

_Or would you simply laugh at me and say?_

CC had been talking to her mother, presumably on the telephone. Niles couldn't help but overhear her phone conversation. He just happened to walk in the room and didn't have a chance to announce himself. The next few words out of CC's mouth were to have a devastating impact on Niles and his relationship with CC.

"He is just a butler."

Niles' jaw dropped wide open, and he turned around without saying a word. In fact, CC never knew that he was even there. He left the flowers that he'd brought for her on the floor and walked away. He didn't return her phone calls. Finally CC quit trying. After a few days of silence business went on as usual at the Sheffield house. CC avoided Niles, and when she did see him she made some rude remark at his expense. The two bantered, although it wasn't like before. Niles very rarely responded. When Niles ignored her, CC would walk away in tears, not knowing the reason for the change in Niles' behavior.

Nothing was the same, and everyone in the Sheffield residence knew it. Niles had somehow lost the spring in his step, and Fran more than everyone hated to see her best friend in his condition, She didn't know exactly what had happened, but she knew who it had involved, and she decided it was time to take action.

"Niles, honey, it's just me. Fran Fine. Let's talk. No one's around. Let's sit down and have some of this delicious chocolate cake you baked for a special occasion. If this isn't special enough then I don't know when would be. I'll grab a knife; you grab some plates and forks. Come on, honey. It's really not that bad.. Franny's not going to let anything happen to you. " she said as she began to cut big slices of the cake.

As she dished out the slices, she noticed that her friend's demeanor hadn't improved much, Maybe it was a man thing. Normally just the thought of food brought her and her ma ought of their funk. Niles would be a tough case to crack. But he wasn't turning the chocolate away. A good sign.

""We have plenty extra. Maybe we could call Miss Babcock over for a piece. What do you think, Niles?"

Fran watched as Niles closed his eyes and lost himself in thought. What was he trying to figure out?

_I told you so, Oh I told you so_

_I told you someday you'd be crawling back and asking me to take you in._

_And I told you so. But you had to go. Now I found someone new and you will never_

_Break my heart in two again._

Niles wondered with everything in him if that is what CC would tell him. Dare he take a chance? Dare he lay his heart on in the open and tell her that he may only be a butler but he is a butler that loves her and would give her the moon and the stars should she so want? After all, she does have her heart. It's hers if she wants it. That is the most important question at this point….does she want his heart? Suppose he set aside his male pride and fears for a minute and fight for the woman he loves. And then what? Only time can tell.

"Miss Fine, this cake is divine if I say so myself and your idea was truly inspired. After I eat I think I will take care of business that I should have taken care off a long time ago."

"See, a good nosh and the answers just come to you. You can't go wrong with food.. Why do you think I go to my ma with my problems for?" Fran winked at Niles as she grabbed his hand and rubbed it affectionately.

"That's funny because she's always coming here." Niles muttered.

"What was that?

"I said she's usually right." Niles changed his story, not wanting to hurt his dearest friend..

Soon the snacks were done and then Niles was off to make the phone call. As soon as he picked up the phone the song kept running through his mind. All bets were off. This could go either way.

No answer. But he did hear a familiar "hello, hello" coming through the front door. This was going to be harder than he thought.

He went to greet her, and took her hand, and pulled her to the kitchen, He pressed his finger to her lips, motioning for her to keep quiet. Once they were in the kitchen and he removed his finger CC looked at him incredulously.

"What was that all about, Tidy Bowl Man?"

""I wanted to talk to you in private and I wanted to keep quiet for a few minutes and I thought that that was the only way to ensure that that would happen.. That's the only way, am I right?"

CC thought about it. "No, I would have been quiet. I would have. I would."

""Methinks the lady protests to much."

"What do you want Butler Boy? Don't you have some toilets to scrub or something?"

"Yes, I already scrubbed the toilets. By the way, you left your hairbrush here yesterday. Thanks." Niles handed her brush and laughed wickedly.

She glared at him. "Did you just bring me here to torture me?"

"As much fun as it is, no. I have an ulterior motive."

"I thought you might." CC smirked and folded her arms across her chest. "This ought to be good.

She wasn't making this easy for Niles at all.

"Now listen, witch, before I change my mind. I know that things have changed between us. And I don't like it. I want things to go back to the way they were before. No, that's a lie. I don't want things to go to the way they were before either. I know how you feel about me. I know that you consider me 'just a butler'. But I don't care. I need to know if you can love 'just a butler'. If you can't, just tell me now and I will never speak of this conversation again. But if you can than marry me and make me the happiest man in the world. I love you, you brunette, and I want to spend the rest of my life cooking in your kitchen and cleaning up your bedrooms. But if all you see is just a butler than tell me now and this will be the end of it."

"Niles! Where in the world would you come up with such a crazy idea like that?" A very astonished CC asked.

"I overheard you on the phone one day. You said "he's just a butler."

"That wasn't me. I said he's not just a butler. I was talking with my mother. I was talking about how crazy I am about you, silly old bell boy. I do see you as more than the butler. I see you as a man that works hard and plays hard. I see you as the man who inspires me in ways you have no idea about. You're the man who drives me crazy and you don't even know it. You're wonderful with those children, Michael, Marcy and Gillian. You cook, you clean, you're good with your hands and you make me wonder what else those hands can do….."

Niles smiled. "Care for a demonstration?"

"Only if you take me to dinner first."

"It's a date."

"And Niles, what about all of the other stuff you said. Surely you didn't mean….."

Niles looked deeply in CC's eyes and took her hands. "I meant every word of it. I want to marry you. We belong together, you and I. I love you, your passion, your drive, your beauty, your intelligence, your warmth and your wit. I don't want to waste another day of my life pretending that I'm not in love with you. Be mine, CC. We're really not fooling anyone but ourselves. It's time to make things right. We deserve to be happy and I can't think of anyone who would make me happier than you. I adore you, my queen, and I look forward to sharing my life with you. It would be anything but boring. I look forward to the passion, the challenges, the adventures……..every day would be bound to bring us something new to test our love and I for one would welcome it with open arms. Oh for Heaven's sake CC shut me up and say yes."

CC knew how to shut him up. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"Does this mean yes?"

"Yes, Butler Boy, yes, I will marry you. You drive me crazy with passion. You get under my skin like a bad rash. You are the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. I do adore you, Niles. I can't wait to be your wife!"

And the two of them became man and wife, joined for eternity in eternal bliss. Two weeks before her wedding CC found out she was pregnant she found out that she was expecting her son, Niles Maxwell, who was born healthy and happy. She said that she named the baby after Max so that there would be no payback for all the years of her forgetting the names of Max's children. And the family was complete, more in love than ever, all due to a simple misunderstanding. She never once treated him as "just a butler." In fact, he was more than a butler. He was her husband. And more.


End file.
